


Hulk's Little Boy: Hydra's Plans

by Floris_Oren



Series: Hulk's Little Boy: The Adventures of Little!Tony [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Age Play, Beating, Blood, Bullshit Science, Daddy!Coulson, Daddy!Hulk, Diapers, Force Feeding, He can fight, Hulk is a good Daddy, Hurt Bruce, Hurt Tony, Hydra likes experimenting on people without their concnet, I am actually tired of all Government agencies being treated as evil, I am tired of SHIELD being evil, Kidnapping, Little!Tony, Mamma!Natasha, No Sex, OC's - Freeform, Tony can take care of himself, accidental bed wetting, bottles, hence I decided to use Hydra, little!Clint, nonsexual age play, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has found out that Hulk's sudden need to be Daddy to Tony may be a science experiment run by someone. When they're taken, it's up to everyone to pull their own weight. </p><p>When Tony has come to accept Hulk as his Daddy; he also has to contend with the knowledge that it's the last time he'll be taken care of by his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk's Little Boy: Hydra's Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the end? I don't know. Maybe. *evil laughter*  
> This is the longest, single, story in this whole arch and I hope ya'll like it.

**  
  
**

Doctor Norma-Jean Harris glares down at the results of their latest test; the drugs are working very well on the Hulk. He’s at least slightly less destructive. But, the problem is that the Hulk has interests in only one person and no one else. The Hulk has latched onto Tony Stark, of all people, to “care” for.

She sighs.

“Doctor…?” a man with a German accent asks from the seat he took at her desk. “Is everything alright?” and what could she say to that? seriously?

“It’s fine. A few more adjustments. But we’ll have to bring The Hulk in and that means we have to get Banner, seeing as they’re one and the same.” she said.

“Go on and give the order’s.” the German says. She nods and turns to leave her own office. That was the problem with people in Shadowy, government agencies, they tended to take over other people’s spaces with nary a “By your leave.”

She grits her teeth as she calls her assistants over the PA system.

~*~

Tony ordered a mojito for himself and coffee for Bruce.

“Should you really be drinking?” Bruce asked once their waitress had left.

“Are we age playing outside of Hulk’s rooms?” Tony shot back. Not unkindly. Bruce gave him a skeptical look in return.

“I am a grown man, thank you very much.” Tony scoffed.

“Right. Sorry. No. You’re right. Outside of Hulk’s rooms you’re a grown man. I really shouldn’t question your drink choices.” Bruce held up a hand. He hated to fight. Tony nodded and got less defensive.

“Anyway….what’d you want to talk about that you felt like you couldn’t at the tower?” Tony asked. His security is best in the world, surpases SHIELD even, he is very confused as to why Bruce wanted to be out of the tower to talk about the Age Play scenes.

“At first, when this all started, I thought Hulk was doing it on his own. I knew he liked you best and I figured he just latched onto that method as the best way to express his feelings for you.” Bruce started.

“Okay, Doctor Phil.” Tony nodded. Not getting it but willing to go along with the theory.

“But, I have no idea where he got the idea to do it in the first place. He’s less destructive but more protective of you. He sent Steve flying last week when he helped you up after taking that fall.” Bruce ignored Tony’s barb. “I think there’s more going on here.”

“Like what?”

“Someone has their hands in the pie.” Bruce muttered. The waitress came back with their drinks and asked for their order. Tony and Bruce ordered burgers with fries. She went off to the kitchen. Leaving them alone once again.

“What do you mean?”

“I thought I was developing food allergies recently. I got these weird cravings and so I ran some tests.”

“Only you would do that.” Tony tried to joke but Bruce didn’t find it too funny.

“I think someone is running a chemical experiment on us, on Hulk, at least.” Bruce muttered.

“So where did the midi-chlorians come from?” Tony asked.

“Haha, funny. But you have to admit. Hulk has been acting weird lately.”

“Only towards me. He doesn’t try it with the rest of you guys.” Tony pointed out.

“I know. Which makes me think that the Chemical composition isn’t right.” Bruce nodded. “I think that whoever has found a way through your security is trying to find a way to weaken Hulk.”

Tony frowned; “That’s the worst thing I have ever heard.” he couldn’t help but feel panicked about what that theory could only lead to if proven true.

“I think I should leave.” Bruce said.

“No.” Tony leant forward, trying not to sound too insistent. “If you leave that’ll give them the chance they need to catch you.”

“You’re right.” Bruce acknowledged after a few moment of silence between them. “I was being stupid.”

“I understand,” Tony offered. “I’ve given out my personal address, so, you know…” he shrugged.

“We still have to do something about it.” Bruce replied.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed. Their food came and they were both slow in picking up their forks.

“I think we need to inform the rest of the team.”

“But what about…?”

“Coulson, Clint, Cap and Nat already know. Besides you. That only leaves One-Eye, and Bucky. Besides, they don’t know about the science part. Right?” Tony looked up from his food.

Bruce nodded.

“Look, they’re probably watching so let’s act normal.” Tony messed around with his watch. Only Bruce was watching close enough to get that Tony had pressed a button on the side of the watch face.

“I activated yours too.”

“You think they’ll take us now?”

“I am certain of it.”

To their left,outside in the parking lot, an old clunker of a car blew up. Tony and Bruce flew to the side as the glass window of the restaurant was blown out as well.

Bruce’s hearing was damaged by the sound. All he heard is an overwhelming ringing. His head ached from where he’d hit it when crashing to the floor and he felt a bit of blood running from his temple. He looked for Tony but all he saw was smoke.

Then hands got him to his feet, and he was rushed out by masked men. They pushed him into a van then he was bound and a bag is put over his head. The sleeve of his right arm is pushed up. A patch of skin is rubbed with something wet - alcohol - and then he feels a slight pinch. The sedative works fast and Bruce finds that he’s falling sooner than he thought. Whoever these people are, they knew their business.

he just hoped Tony is safe. Thank god he thought to hit their emergency beacons before anything happened. Then, he’s out like a coffin nail.

~*~

Tony woke to darkness. He did his best not to panic. He’d been kidnapped plenty of times but maybe the Afghan caves still haunts him. A bit. Thankfully, he finds that he is alone. Once his eyes are used to the darkness he’s up and about. The room is stone, and cold. The cot is metal and the thin blanket does nothing to help with warmth. He drapes it over himself anyway.

He’s barefoot and there isn’t a stitch of anything on him. Well. That said something about his kidnappers. They were the smart ones. Even when he was a kid he could mostly outsmart those that took him. The Ten Rings were the only one’s to keep him any length of time.

After a single search of his cell, Tony finds a seat on the bench that serves as his bed. He hopes that whoever took him and Bruce didn’t find out what his watch did. Because that’d make getting out of here even harder. Not that he is planning on staying put. Nope. Fuck that noise. Tony decides he’ll at least launch an escape. But first, he has to know who took them and why.

It’s only then that Tony realizes that he’s got a headache the size of Texas. That his skin is itching in places which means cuts he can’t see because the cell is pitch black. And that maybe he’ll need to throw up in a corner here soon. He feels far too queasy and he knows that means he’s got a concussion. Why did kidnappers have to hurt their victims to get them? He laid down as the world started to spin. Even in the dark it is not the funnest thing to experience.

~*~

Bruce wakes when he’s punched in the gut. The sedative has left his mouth dry, tongue bigger than he remembers it being and he’s still got a bit of ringing in his ear from the bomb. Hands get him to his feet. Dizzily, Bruce goes along with it. It’s probably the easiest way to get an idea on who took him.

He’s dragged out of the cell, he can hardly walk because the drug in his system hasn’t exactly worked it’s way out entirely. Which is good for them. If he could Hulk out he would. Take them all out. Find Tony and get out of there. Because if there is one way to keep him in control, it’s taking Tony and using him against Bruce.

“Put him there.” a woman’s voice ordered. He’s put into a chair, his hands and feet are locked down with huge manacles at the ankles and wrists. His neck too is restrained as well as his middle.

“What….do you want?” Bruce is able to get the words out despite the drug’s insistence the he goes back to sleep.

“It’s a science experiment.” The woman stands tall in a black dress, a white lab coat and a splash of red stilettos. Her dark hair is up in a bun and she has done her makeup in a subtle style with nudes. The only color on her face is a bright blush. Her minions rush around and get medical equipment ready.

“We’re testing a drug to keep The Hulk under control.” She explained further.

Bruce frowned. I was right….!

“Anyway, just go to sleep Doctor Banner and we’ll get to work. You won’t feel a thing.” she promised. He is poked in the arm again. This time probably with not as much as the first time he was sedated. But it’s enough to pull him down again.

The last thing he sees is the woman smiling at him, as if he’s a little kid who’s obeying her orders and at the end of the visit he’ll get a lollipop.

“Damn…” he utters but then he’s out.

~*~

Norma-Jean jotted down a few notes. Banner succumbed to the drug as fast as they had predicted. It’d taken some time and study to figure out the correct dosage and makeup of the drug. They couldn’t afford for him to work it out of his system thanks to the gamma radiation experiment that heightened his system. Banner had to be put out while they took measurements and took blood samples.

Recreating the super soldier serum is mostly a dead end. It could be done with the right puzzle pieces. She hadn’t been on the Winter Soldier project but they all knew that eventually that’d break down and the subject would die. Her job, as it stood at this moment, is to make a serum that doesn’t break down. First, they had to find a subject that isn’t Steve Rogers. And Banner fit the bill.

She’s startled out of her thoughts when the Head of Security marches into the lab; “What’s going on here, I didn’t authorize this man’s release from the cell block?” he crossed his arms. Norma-Jean returned to her note pad where she wrote down some scribbles to make it look as if she were busy and didn’t care.

“Last time I checked…” she turned to Brick. She glanced over her people as she did so to also make it look like she couldn’t care less about him. “I am in charge, and we need more from Banner. Since he’s here I figure a full check up is in order.”

“I’m in charge of the security.” Brick replied. It was a stupid come back and everyone in the room knew it. Norma-Jean knows that her assistants are paying more attention to their conversation than they are to their work.

“He’s sedated, if anything happens, it’ll be on your watch. Not mine.” she drew herself up to her full height. Thank goodness she decided to wear her heels today. She looked far more intimidating in them and she isn’t going to let Brick go without knowing who is in charge.

“I can see that.” Brick growled.

“Then get out. You will know when you are needed.”

With the last word on her side, she started yelling orders out to her Assistants who rushed to get on with their work. Brick watched her for a few seconds before leaving. He isn’t the only one with a prisoner that needs to be worked over.

~*~

“Cap. We have a problem.” Natasha said. The Helipad is hovering above New York City, invisible to all and asunder. Steve is suiting up. He knows that getting Bruce and Tony back is going to involve a fight. Thor stands at attention near him, and even Clint is buckling on his protective gear.

“What is it, Nat?” Steve asked as kindly as he could.

“We’ve lost the signal.” She muttered.

“Damn.” Clint muttered.

“But, we have an area to search, correct?” Thor asked.

Nat nodded; “Yes.”

“Well, we’ll have to go with what we’ve got.” Steve said.

“Let’s hurry.” Clint said. His arrows are at his side and his bow is at the ready.

“Do lets, Shield Brothers.” Thor beamed, just the thought of a looming fight making him glow an otherworldly light from within; not many people would notice, it is only visible to the Avengers who lived in close quarters with him.

“Alright.” Steve nodded. “Let’s draw up a grid search.”

~*~

Tony groaned when he was hit in the jaw once more. He’d lost track of how many times he’d been hit.  His head is killing him. He can feel a bit of blood trailing down his face. Yet, he looks up at Brick - an apt name for the man who has bulging muscles and knows how to use them - and spats at him.

“Fuck you.” Tony says and he knows he’ll have to go to the dentist after this is all over.

“That’s the kind of attitude I am after.” Brick smirks. He’s the only one in the room and Tony is cuffed to the chair, arms behind his back. It’s not the best way to defend himself. They both know it. “I like when Captives cop an attitude. That means I can beat them until they give in.” he cracks his knuckles one by one.

Tony watches, he doesn’t even flinch.

“You’ve got nothing on Cap.” Tony smiled. “Now there is a guy with muscles.” he licked his lips, he didn’t mean for it to come off as sexual. Brick cringed and Tony got the sudden, bright idea to have a bit of fun. He needs the keys to his cuffs and the only person who has said keys is Brick. And he needs to get them without Brick knowing that he’s being played.

“What? you can’t tell me that you haven’t thought about Captain America like that?” Tony tried for his sexiest look, despite the blood that’s running down his face. “You’d want to top him though, wouldn’t you?” Tony took another punch to the face.

Brick is in his face, “You don’t know nothing!”

Tony struggled. Brick’s hand is squeezing his neck and Tony is bumping the man in the hip. He gasps and tries to breath. But he can’t help trying to laugh as well. He hears the keys drop to the floor and he covers them with a foot. He hopes that the noise he is making covers the sound the keys made. Brick loosens his grip.

“You’re right.” Tony agreed. “I don’t know anything, that’s what I’ve been telling you all this time.”

Brick growls. He turns and fingers his dark hair. He walks out of the room. Tony waits a few seconds. He can hear Brick ordering that no one is to go into the room while he’s gone. Tony can only guess that the man was going off to take care of his hard on. Tony isn’t sure if he turned the man on due to the fantasy or due to Brick beating him up. But either way, Tony is out of the chair and undoing the handcuffs.

“Okay, maybe I should take lessons from Nat.” he mutters.

Once free of the cuffs. Tony sets about finding himself a weapon. He has to get out of the room and past the guards to find Bruce and get out of there. The door is opening, and Brick is walking in. Tony froze for a second. Then he’s in action. He barrels into Brick. They crash into the wall and there’s shouting. Tony wouldn’t consider himself a great fighter, but the mix of stuff he’s picked up from the other Avengers - plus the boxing he and Happy did on a weekly basis - is enough to hold his own against Brick.

He’s got Brick in a choke hold. He holds it until Brick goes limp beneath him. Tony checks the man’s pulse. He isn’t into killing people bare handed. The pulse is steady and he puts the man down gently. Tony scrabbles for the cuffs and he restrains Brick. He finds other restraints on the man as well. He’s able to tie up the man’s ankles and gag him before taking the radio and gun off him and leaving the room.

The hallway is empty but that doesn’t mean that he’s safe. Tony hopes the rest of the team will get there soon to back him up.

~*~

Norma-Jean looks at the blood samples. The gamma radiation hasn’t a chance to regenerate against the drugs that they’re testing on it. The good thing is that they don’t have to give Banner all of the drugs. They took three different samples to test instead. They can kill him. They can sedate him for as long as they wish and they can control Hulk due to some nano tech she’d developed just for this purpose.

An alarm starts blaring and she throws her note pad down on her desk. She hits a button on the intercom. Her office overlooks the lab and she sees that Banner is still in place. So it has to do with Brick and his stupidness.

“What’s going on?” she demanded.

“You have to leave Doctor,” on of her assistants say, she can’t even put a name to voice; “The Avengers are here, as well as SHIELD. We have to destroy everything.”

Norma-Jean glares. She curses and grabs several note pads. She puts them all into her bag. She grabs the blood samples and anything else she feels she needs. Then she’s out by way of a secret tunnel. As long as she has a bit of research, Red Skull won’t kill her. At least, she hopes.

~*~

Bruce isn’t sure what time it is or where he is when he wakes. But he certainly hadn’t thought he’d wake up in Hulk’s room back at the Tower. He was certain he’d be held in a cell or some such when next he woke.

“Hey sleepy cheeks.” Tony grinned down at him. He’s got bandages on his face and a few on his fingers.

“What happened?” Bruce asked, he sat up. He was covered in some blankets that Hulk had wanted for when he and Tony played their games.

“I figured you’d appreciate waking up in the most secure room the Tower boasted. You weren’t hurt so we figured it was safe. Also, we weren’t certain if you’d wake up as yourself or as Hulk.” Tony admitted shyly.

Bruce laughed, he put out his hand and caressed Tony gently on the cheek. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Tony grinned.

“Snuggle up with me.” Bruce said. “I’m suddenly feeling fatherly, do you want a diaper?” he asked.

“You want to play?” Tony frowned.

“I’m tired but I can feel Hulk waking up. I never thought I’d miss him.” Bruce cocked his head to the side. “I wasn’t able to think too much on it, but now that I can...I missed him. Is that weird?”

“It sounds like you’re able to accept him now.” Tony offered.

Bruce looked around, then clucked his tongue. “I feel less angry.”

“There ya go. Whatever happened, it’s good. Even if Hydra wanted to use it to control you.” Tony said. He crawled under the covers instead of taking Bruce up on his offer for a diaper. He didn’t need a diaper. Thank you very much.

“Oh?”

“They weren’t able to destroy a ton of research before we got there, it’s waiting in your lab for you but you have to get rest first.” Tony tried to sound firm. Bruce laughed. He spied a pacifier near his head. He grabbed it and then stuck it into Tony’s mouth. The other frowned but he didn’t push it out.

“I’m fine.” Bruce said. “I didn’t get beat up.”

“True.” Tony said around the rubber nipple.

“Go to sleep. I’m sure Hulk will want to play when you wake up again.” Bruce patted Tony’s cheek.

“I hope so…” Tony yawned, Bruce caught the pacifier and replaced it when Tony got threw yawning. Then they fell silent. Bruce watched the New York skyline outside the large windows and Tony fell asleep at his side and in his arms.

~*~

He hears soft humming, and is being carried. Tony doesn’t open his eyes. He’s lost the pacifier some time during the night but he doesn’t feel like talking. He feels wet, though. He can feel it about his legs. That makes his eyes pop open.

Hulk is gently cooing down at him and Tony has to remember that whatever experiment Hydra was pulling on them had affected Hulk like this. He finds that he’ll be sad when Hulk returns to normal. A rage monster intent on destroying thing rather than taking care of things. He knows it has to happen. Tony wishes he didn’t have to give this up though.

His clothing is peeled from his body. It’s a sopping mess and stinks of piss. Tony finds himself going red from it. Hulk coos at him and puts them into a basket for housekeeping. Tony hopes he’s paying them enough to keep it to themselves. Maybe he’ll invent a system for this. Because he definitely does not want people to know that he peed his pants during the night.

Fuck.

On Bruce even.

Oh god.

He won’t be able to look the man in the eye when Hulk transforms into Bruce again. It’s gonna be hard to know that he peed on them both and that Hulk is taking care of it.

Hulk leaves Tony on the changing table. He’s filling up the bath tub and he’s putting lavender bubble bath into it. Instead of the fleet of rubber duckies he puts a single on in the tub. Tony watches and waits for Hulk to get done.

When the water is to the desired level and warmth; Hulk turns the water off. He picks Tony up from the table and gently deposit him into the water. The bandages are peeled off gently and his face is washed just as gently. The soap doesn’t sting and Tony is happy to let Hulk bath him. He gets a little bit of time to play with the duck before Hulk pulls the drain and the water starts escaping.

Tony is toweled off, baby lotion is slathered all over him. Hulk lathers him in rash cream and powder before putting the diaper on. He pats Tony’s bum as he goes for the footie pj’s at his side. Today it’s Captain America. He’s also handed his Hulk-teddy and Tony finds that he can’t be happier.

He is wrapped in a clean blanket. And the nipple of a bottle is put to his lips. Tony guzzles on it happily. Since the start he’s been fighting it. Tony now wishes he’d enjoyed it from the beginning. Because in a few days Hulk isn’t going to do this. And Tony will have to go on without it. If anything, he knows he won’t do anything to disrupt the process. Hulk didn’t give his consent to be experimented on and Tony won’t do anything to him or Bruce to keep this. He may be a dick sometimes, but he isn’t that much of a dick.

This is the last time; he knows. And he intends to enjoy it.

Hulk sits and rocks him as he swallows the formula. It’s followed by another full bottle. Tony feels full but when he turns his head away the nipple follows. He gives up and takes the nipple back into his mouth. Hulk starts humming again and Tony does his best to finish the bottle.

His tummy gurgles as he turns his head away. Hulk isn’t taking any of it. He growls slightly and Tony pulls in more formula. He’s full but Hulk gives him a third bottle. Tony wiggles in his blanket. Unable to drink anymore. Hulk isn’t getting the hint and he makes him take the nipple anyway.

Tony succumbs to Hulk’s demands and starts drinking again. Despite being full. He figures that Hulk doesn’t know when last he ate, that he has to make sure his baby boy is full. He certainly is full. Tony slows down in his drinking and the bottle is gently wiggled in his mouth.Tony moans. His tummy is starting to ache.

The bottle is pulled away and Tony is brought to Hulk’s chest. Hulk gently rubs his back and Tony gives a few burps. Then he’s returned to the feeding position and the nipple is shoved into his mouth.

He looks up at Hulk who’s lost in the play and he knows he has to drink all of the bottle. But, something else is happening at the same time. His bladder is yelling at him. He has to pee again and he now wonders if this is all Hulk’s planning. Tony takes a deep breath, a swig of sweet milk and then he lets go. The release is a god send. He feels better as he pisses into the diaper. He hears Hulk say something as the diaper fills. It’s now gooshy and he is starting to smell. Hulk brings him up for one last burp before laying him down and undoing the pj’s to change him again.

He gets another layer of diaper rash cream and powder before a new diaper is latched onto him. Hulk finds the pacifier gag and places the rubble nipple in Tony’s waiting mouth before buckling and locking it into place. Tony moans. He wiggles alone. But with a full stomach, empty bladder and with the last day behind him, he’s tired. He cuddles his teddy and happily into Hulk’s chest when he’s settled in the green monster’s arms again.

Tony wouldn’t exchange this for all the money in the world, which he already had, so there is only one thing to do. He yawns around the pacifier gag and soon is fast asleep. Hulk hunkers down and finds a blanket himself. He’s soon snoring with his baby boy in his arms.

Natasha takes a picture from her hanging position above them. Behind her in the air vent Clint is also watching.

“Mamma, Do you think Hulk will stop doing this with Tony?” Clint asked.

“I hope not but there’s nothing we can do if he does stop.” Natasha said as she swings up to join Little!Clint. Slowly, they crawl through the vent and finds Daddy in their shared living quarters.

“Hey, baby.” Coulson greets Clint.

“Daddy!” Clint latches onto the older man and starts telling him about what Hulk and Tony had been doing. Coulson notes it for his private report. They had to keep an eye on the Hulk and any information they could gather would help with situations as they arose in the future. Coulson didn’t want to be caught off guard if Hulk suddenly decided to treat Ironman as his child out in the field. They would need to know how to handle it if it ever happened and everything Clint was saying is important.

“Thank you. Clint. Would you like to color with me before bed?” Coulson asked.

“Yes!” Clint crowed.

 **  
**“I’m going to make popcorn.” Nat said on her way to the kitchen. Clint wondered at her. It wasn’t often that he got a snack before bed. Their mission must have gone better than he thought.


End file.
